Echo
Max Luckas, better known as Echo, was a hero and one of the few heroes to truly believe in justice, fighting for no reason other than to bring peace to the land. He is a skilled combatant, and he has several magical abilities of various elements inspired by the gods of ancient mythology, although using these puts a severe strain on his body so he mostly sticks to his fists and his sword. Biography Becoming a Echo Hailing from the future of a peaceful, technologically advanced dimension, normal teenager Max Luckas created Echo as a virtual fighter to represent him in Virtual Reality fighting games. However, the peace was interrupted by the murderous, sentient virus Artificial Intelligence known as Kagemamoru, so Max's cousin Alpha and his friends rose to stop it. After several subsequent years of Alpha and his friends fighting off him and other threats, the final villain they faced, a genius terrorist hacker known as Anubis prepared for a last-ditch resort: he would use an invention he made to transfer his mind and soul from his body into his Virtual Reality character, which, corrupted into a virus similar to Kagemamoru, would make him essentially godlike. In testing this process during the time leading up to the final battle, Anubis accidentally created a new virus so intelligent it found a way to shift the Virtual Reality system to reverse, allowing the new virus to control a real host as a person would control a virtual character. Max, an aspiring historian with a passion for the Ancient Greek and Roman myths, snuck into a museum one night to study some artifacts up close and personal. Before he could go far, however, he noticed something unusual on a television screen meant for playing historical documentaries. It seemed like a strange static at first, but Echo realized it was a storm of words and numbers passing through as if the fastest mind in the world was inhaling the knowledge of a textbook. To Max's shock, the screen noticed him and a voice introduced itself as the virus created by Anubis before his defeat. The voice also informed him that it knew who he was, and he wasn't fond of him because of how fond his cousin was of eliminating viruses. Thus, it stated, it would use what it was searching for, the body of the long-dead Nega of that dimension, to kill him. Max instantly knew where the body was hidden. He knew that there was a section of the museum devoted to the ancient wars and conflicts with those villains of old, and the dead bodies were sealed in stasis tubes there. He made his way to Nega's corpse, but by then it was already missing. Emerging from the shadows behind Echo, the body merged with the virus dubbed itself Dark Nega and attacked. However, Max hit a fire alarm in the nick of time and informed Dark Nega that he ought to run away unless he wanted the authorities, perhaps even Alpha himself, to come for him. Relenting, Dark Nega escaped. After informing the government, they decided the best way to deal with Dark Nega was to reverse the process originally used by Anubis to pull his mind into the virtual world so instead one would pull a virtual body into the real world. Alpha declined because he had gotten married since defeating Anubis and he didn't want to risk his life now. With the rest of Alpha's friends having similarly settled down, Max decided to volunteer to bring his character to life. Successful, he was given the means to hunt down and eliminate Dark Nega. After merging with his character he started to refer to himself as Echo, and after a series of battles with the physical virus resulting in no success, Echo devised a plan to lure him to some experimental portal technology that had been confirmed to contact other dimensions to rid the world of this destructive monster. He would use a special ability that he inherited from Alpha, the Vaccine Cannon, to stun it as it was made to be the bane of viruses, a weaponized antivirus. However, Dark Nega had deduced the plan previously and arrived with cloned/resurrected versions of Kagemamoru, Kagetou, and Dragon-Bug, other viruses that Alpha had previously eliminated, on his side. Knowing the odds were against him, Echo valiantly fought them and ultimately, in an attempt of self-sacrifice, he forced himself and his four enemies through one of the experimental portals. They fought back and the ensuing struggle resulted in all of them crashing through time and space until they smashed through to Pokeplitrule, in the past, to a time where the Nega of Pokeplitrule was still alive and war with the villains raged. Joining the Knights Echo and the viruses were separated in their arrival. Knowing he had no way home, Echo decided to settle down and get used to the new world. He learned that in his merged human-virtual fighter body, he his powerful magic moves exhausted him if he overused them, so he began to train in martial arts and swordfighting. He soon heard of the heroes that protected this world and, aspiring to help out in any way possible, he met with the heroes and began to work with them to stop the villains. He secretly carried a strong guilt for having brought to this world the dangers of Dark Nega and the other viruses. Echo has been helping out the heroes for many years now and has accompanied them on most of their adventures. He was key in taking out the immortal Hidan during the assault on Water Land, using his most powerful attack, Chronos Chaos, to destroy Hidan too much for him to reform at least until the Chaos Council found him. Also, Echo became close friends with the cyborg yoshi Yoshino, and was crushed when Kagetou killd him. However, he held on to Yoshino's body, realizing there was something strange about it, as if it was still alive but without a soul. At some point in the distant, distant future, a version of Echo calling himself Oak time traveled back to help his younger self and the heroes. However, Oak disappeared when Indra left the roleplay, denying Echo the chance to learn more about his future self. After the Ice Land mission Echo went to play a game of Monopoly that somehow lasted several years. Currently, however, the game is paused because Echo heard the commotion made by Malachite's attack and went out to see what happened. Final Outing After the chaos died down, Echo joined Farren's team as they set out to track down relatives of a girl named Alice who claimed to be from the future. After they arrived on Plit, however, they encountered a Deidara. The Deidara held Echo at gunpoint and asked to know Scipia's location. After Farren told him, he left. Echo was promptly murdered in an ambush by Ganja. Physical Appearance Echo is an average teen guy with fair skin and blue eyes but with long, spiky green hair. He has a Roman I tattoo on each eye like Alpha, and wears boots, a full body suit, and scarf with discus patterns like his cousin Alpha in TTA season 2 except red on black instead of blue on gray. Echo also has twin katanas that he keeps sheathed at the waist. Personality Echo is kind, courageous, selfless, and heroic, but he can be overconfident and tactless on occasion.He strives to bring down the villains, particularly his nemesis Dark Nega. Trivia * Echo is a character originally created by the user Indra, who allows Nega to roleplay as him. When Indra departed the roleplay he agreed to leave Echo in Nega's hands. ** Originally, Indra conceived the character as a TOME fan-character, as a cousin of the protagonist, Alpha. The idea evolved from there, and spun off further when Indra created Echo's counterpart from a distant future, Oak. However, with Indra's leave, Oak is now off-limits. ** Echo's green hair came about from a misunderstanding and Indra originally thought of him with black hair. After Nega made some cool art of green-haired Echo, however, he conceded.